The Dark Future of Remnant
by The SilverHuntsman
Summary: With a dark future, the last huntsman looks for the last crystal for the weapon that can help reverse all the evil on this world (one shot, the future of the first chapter of the story, The Knights and Guardians of Remnant, but the prequel to the second)


Now laid piles of shredded and severed limbs in front of me and the final crystal. Every one of my friends, mentors, and people I look up to are all gone, because of one person, and may I forbid her name. She was the one responsible for all the deaths of most of humanity and faunus society, and grimm infesting the world even further. Now I, Blizzard SilverSchnee, is the last surviving huntsman on Remnant, and I'm the only one that can fix all of this, but not in the traditional way, my goal, was to complete the weapon called the Covenant, and use its power to send me in time to correct the wrongs and set things right so we can have an happier future. As I walk up to the crystal, I feel a presence in the room, one I felt when Pyrrha died on the tower.

"Hello Cinder, Salam sent you to stop me?" I asked the fall maiden as she smiled.

"That, and I want revenge for what you did to me at that tower" she mocked and smirked at me as I drew the incomplete Covenant and aimed it at her. "Tonight, we can end what we started four years ago at that tower" I began to dash towards Cinder while reciting the story the runes tell on its blade. It tells how the sun gifted man earth, fire, ice, and water, but since I'm missing the water crystal, I can't say that part of the story. This is done as reciting the story makes the weapon stronger depending on how many crystals you collected for it, which there is four altogether.

Cinder reacted fast by drawing her bow and firing her glass arrows at me, which I pulled the Covenant in front of me to block the attack. I then used my semblance to summon a glyph to hold my weapon, and left both my hands free to pull out my old handcannon Silver Angel. I fired off a few rounds while controlling the glyph to pull off some powerful attacks with the gigantic sword, leaving Cinder on her toes.

"Enough!" Cinder yelled as she summoned her maiden powers and blasted me with a powerful amounts of fire. I again summoned another glyph to act as a shield as I tried to regain some energy. Cinder took this as an opportunity to attack me, but I caught her off guard by transforming Silver Angel into its bowie trench knife form. I then rushed Cinder as she tried her best to fend me off. Then she tried to shoot my ankle like what she did to Pyrrha, but I learned from that day, so I jumped and landed hard on her hands. A very loud crunch came from her hands as her screams of pain followed.

I then left the crippled maiden to collect the final crystal to help set things right. Just when I collected the crystal, Cinder said the last thing that she would say, and will forever haunt me, "I enjoyed killing everyone you cared about, like your sister, your team, your family, and your friends, including that Red bitch you call a friend, what was her name again, oh right, Ruby Rose, the other person with silver eyes!" She laughed as if she won while I felt so much energy going through me, and felt my eyes burn with anger. Flash backs of everyone she mentioned flashed in my eyes, and I saw all of them dead with some being more grizzly then others. Turning Silver Angel back into its handcannon form, I charged a glyph in front of the barrel and fired a round into Cinders face, leaving a missing head and a red mist once the bullet went through.

I placed the final crystal into the Covenant and began to chant the full sentance of the story. "The sun gifted men with earth, fire, ice, and water" I felt so much power from the high speaking that I knew that there was only one way to disperse this much energy. I concentrated on what I wanted, which was to go back in time. After a few minutes of concentrating, I felt the power beginning to take hold as I saw the night and days going into reverse, as it was doing so, I was being transported around Remnant until I knew where I was, it was right at the moment me and my cousin Weiss finished the concert before we went to Beacon. When I became one with my younger self, I realized that time traveling had some consequences, some of them more noticeable then others, like different memories replacing the ones he always held on to.

My blood sister is replaced by an adopted colorful cat faunus named Chroma SilverSchnee, I have never met a girl named Chlora Valkyrie, Cyrus Dragonfly joining Nora and Ren on their adventures before Beacon, and Cyan-Vert having his weapon changed from just a basic dual hammer design to a multi purpose weapon that plays well with his fightig style. 'What change have I brought upon myself?' I asked as now I felt tired and so, I decided to have my long awaited sleep, as I prayed that I made the right decision.


End file.
